I AM HERE FOR YOU
by celaad
Summary: Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Dan Erza percaya. Termasuk pertemuan ketiganya dengan Gerard. Dan mereka tak pernah benar-benar saling berbicara. One-shot.


Angin sepoi berhembus. Mengayun-ayunkan laut. Ombak saling berlomba. Mengejar dan berlari. Naik, turun, lalu tenggelam. Sesekali tangannya menjulur, menggapai butir-butir pasir. Mata langit yang teduh bertabur bintang-bintang.

Angin, langit, pantai seakan mendekap sepasang manusia yang sedari tadi terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti. Saling tenggelam dalam sunyi. Ada rasa canggung, ragu, dan juga rindu.

Sejenak tak ada yang berani berkata-kata maupun bergerak. Tapi ada dorongan di hati untuk berbicara.

"Jadi…" ujar Erza perlahan. Suaranya memecah keheningan yang panjang. "Kau sudah ingat semua?"

Gerard mendengarnya. Dia duduk menundukkan kepala. Di sebelahnya Erza berdiri. "Ya…" jawabnya singkat, tanpa menatap Erza.

"Termasuk tentang Simon?" tanyanya sambil menatap Gerard. Udara seakan menyusut dan terasa pekat. Sesaat kilatan keraguan terlihat di kedua mata Sang Titania.

Gerard hanya mengangguk. Erza mencoba membaca raut mukanya. Erza tahu pikiran Gerard pasti terasa berat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak mudah mengangkat topik ini.

"Setelah semua tindakan yang kau lakukan, aku masih bersyukur kalau kau menyesalinya dan bisa berubah." Akhirnya Erza mengatakannya. Dari semua keheningan, hanya kata-kata barusan yang paling dia harapkan.

Gerard tak menjawab. Masih menundukkan kepala, menatap tangannya. Erza memperpendek jarak tubuh mereka.

"Erza…" Nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Tak tahu untuk apa Gerard menggumamkan nama itu. "Jangan mendekat…"

Erza menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melebar tampak terkejut.

"Jangan mendekat…" ulangnya parau.

Erza nampak terpaku, menahan nafas.

"Apa kau tak takut padaku?" Gerard mulai berbicara. "Kau pasti ingat dulu aku juga hampir membunuhmu… Tidakkah kau takut padaku?"

Aura kegelapan seakan kembali membalut Gerard. Erza ingat saat-saat ini. Saat dia masih kecil. Saat dia masih menjadi budak di Tower of Heaven. Saat dia pertama kali mendapatkan kekuatan sihirnya. Saat dia pertama kali mengenal Gerard. Dan sesaat kemudian Gerard berubah. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang asing baginya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana bila dia kembali seperti dulu lagi? Jatuh ke lubang kegelapan? Dan Erza tampak begitu sedih.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mendekat. Aku ini Iblis… Para penjaga penjara banyak yang berkata begitu… Cih, penuh misteri… menyeramkan… aku takut… jadi jangan menyentuhku… jangan men…"

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Erza melakukannya. Gerard terpaku. Belum selesai dia berbicara. Sebuah moment berlalu. Tubuh Erza mencapai tubuhnya. Erza memeluk tubuh Gerard.

"Aku… aku juga pernah merasakannya… ketakutan yang sangat mendalam…" Nafasnya tak teratur. Suaranya bergetar. Berusaha meyakinkan Gerard. "Tapi lihat aku, Gerard… lihat aku… lihat, aku sama sekali tidak takut menyentuhmu… lihat, Gerard… kau tidaklah sendiri… aku di sini untukmu…"

Gerard masih terpaku. Kemudian dia sadar. Menyadari sesuatu yang dia rindukan. Aroma tubuh ini. Sentuhan tangan ini. Kelembutan, kehangatan, dan kenyamanan. Semua yang dia rindukan dari gadis berambut scarlet ini.

"Ya… kau benar, Erza…" Gerard memejamkan mata. Menikmati perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya sekarang.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gerutu gadis berambut pirang panjang. Malam itu, dia mengenakan blues hitam dan rok mini berwarna biru.

"Ini kan bukan tahun baru. Mungkin tak mudah mencari kembang api." Levy menenangkan Lucy.

"Kenapa tadi tak menyuruh Natsu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembang api?" tanya kucing berbulu biru dengan polos.

"Ah… aku tak yakin dengan hal itu…" Lucy nampak pesimis.

Di sisi pantai yang lain, lima gadis dan dua ekor kucing sedang menikmati berisiknya ombak dan desiran pasir. Mereka berkumpul, berbicara, dan bercerita. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak para lelaki pergi untuk membeli kembang api. Mereka tak kunjung kembali.

"Eh, dimana Erza?" tanya Dragon Slayer berbadan mungil sambil mencari-cari sosok itu. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir dua rapi.

"Benar juga ya?" pikir Lucy. "Kita tak menyadari kepergiannya."

"Sepertinya dia sedang berdua bersama Gerard," jawab Ultear yang sedang duduk bersama Juvia dan Meredy di atas bongkahan kayu. "Sekarang ini mereka hanya perlu benar-benar bicara."

"Berdua saja? Wah, dengan suasana langit yang indah pasti romantis sekali!"

"Ah Levy… jangan-jangan kau juga berharap bisa berduaan dengan Gajeel…" Lucy tersenyum usil.

"Ah… Lucy-chan, kau menggodaku." Pipi Levy bersemu merah. Dia mendadak gelisah, dan mulai salah tingkah.

Sejak ujian S-class, Lucy menyadari ada yang istimewa dari kedekatan Levy dan Gajeel. Dan Lucy senang menggodanya. Lucu sekali bila melihat Levy dan Gajeel, pikirnya. Si kutu buku dan Si pembuat onar. Si gadis polos dan Si lelaki arogan. Wanita cerdas dan pria besi. Paduan yang unik! Lucy tersenyum usil—lagi.

"Juvia juga ingin berdua dengan Gray-sama," gumamnya lirih dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa tak kau utarakan pada Gray?" tanya Meredy santai.

"Itu tak mudah hiks…" Juvia semakin sedih.

Ternyata hubungan mereka belum berkembang, pikir Meredy. Mungkin Juvia yang terlalu berlebihan, atau memang Gray yang tidak peka? Menurutnya, mereka cukup cocok. Air dan es!

"Oh ya, kau sendiri bagaimana Lucy-chan? Bagaimana kau dengan Natsu?" Gadis yang senang memakai bandana balas menggoda.

"Eh? Natsu?" Lucy mulai gelisah. Tapi tak segelisah Levy. "Kami kan hanya teman satu tim, sama seperti kau, Jet, dan Droy."

"Tapi kalian cukup dekat," Wendy menambahi.

"Kau kan juga dekat dengannya, Wendy…" Lucy membela diri. "Lagipula sudah ada Lisanna."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Loki?" Kucing berbulu putih ikut menggoda Lucy. Dengan gaya khasnya, wajah datar, tangan disilangkan.

"Ayee! Bagaimana dengan Loki? Kalian kan cute couple." Happy setuju dengan Charle.

"Aduh… hubunganku dengan Loki hanya sebatas antara penyihir dan rohnya," kata Lucy dengan tangan berada di pinggang, memandangi Levy dan Wendy.

"Karena Natsu sudah dengan Lisanna, berarti peluang paling besar memang Loki!" Levy ganti tersenyum usil.

Ketahuilah Loki memang playboy. Tapi dia dengan Lucy? Apa salahnya? Toh sejak Happy dan Bixlow menggoda Lucy dan Loki, banyak yang mendukung hubungan mereka lebih dari penyihir dan rohnya. Levy pun berharap begitu.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa jadi aku yang kalian goda? Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain selain mereka? Lagipula Loki itu playboy…" Lucy mulai sebal. Wendy dan Levy tertawa.

"Laki-laki lain? Jangan-jangan Gray-sama?" Mendadak raut wajah Juvia menjadi serius.

"Er— Juvia…" Meredy khawatir.

Belaiannya… Tatapannya… Nafasnya…

Merasuk… Membalut… Menyelimuti…

Dalam kehangatan… Dalam kerinduan… Dalam kebimbangan…

Ya… Erza benar. Segala hal yang ku butuhkan, segala hal yang ku cari, segala hal yang membuatku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang adalah kau, Erza… Betapa pentingnya gadis ini, betapa berharganya…

Jadi, aku akan baik-baik saja. Di sini, bersamamu.

Malam melelehkan tubuh mereka, dan angin seolah bernafas pelan sekali. Ini bukan pertama kali Gerard merasakan hangatnya dekapan. Waktu itu di Tower of Heaven, dia sering merasakan kasih sayang dari gadis ini. Dan tak berubah sampai detik ini. Gerard bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis ini bisa begitu baik kepadanya. Begitu setia kepadanya. Setelah berbagai hal buruk yang dia timpakan kepada Erza.

Gerard merapatkan dekapannya. Tak ingin melepaskannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Erza mungkin salah satu yang percaya bahwa manusia adalah abu-abu. Tak ada yang benar-benar hitam maupun putih. Bahwa yang jahat pun punya sisi baik walau hanya sedikit. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Gerard. Dia percaya Ultear dan Meredy punya sisi baik. Gajeel dan Juvia adalah bukti nyata. Bahwa setiap manusia terlahir dengan sisi baik dan buruk. Dulu mereka berusaha menghancurkan Fairy Tail. Tapi sekarang mereka bergabung, berjuang, dan mempertahankan Fairy Tail. Sekarang mereka adalah teman.

Malam ini, sepasang manusia seakan mencair, melebur, bersama…

"Erza…" geram Gerard di sela-sela nafasnya yang berat.

"Hmm?" Erza menarik tubuhnya, lalu menatap Gerard.

"Maaf… dan terima kasih…" Gerard kembali menundukkan kepala.

Erza menghela nafas. "Tak apa," lalu tersenyum, "aku mengerti…"

Keheningan kembali hadir di antara mereka. Terlalu banyak yang ingin—harus mereka katakan. Sampai-sampai tak tahu baiknya memulai darimana.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Dan Erza percaya. Termasuk pertemuan ketiganya dengan Gerard. Dan mereka tak pernah benar-benar saling berbicara.

"Gerard… aku lelah," suara kalemnya yang dingin.

Gerard mendongak, menatap Erza. Masih tak mengerti.

"Aku lelah kita berjalan saling berlawanan. Melewati jalan-jalan baru yang berbeda. Menuju tempat baru. Tak sedikit aku berharap ada lagi sebuah pertemuan…" ujarnya ragu.

Gerard menatap dalam-dalam ke sosok di hadapannya. Kontak matanya tak lepas sedetikpun dengan mata gadis itu. Dan gadis itu tampak begitu sedih.

Gerard mengangkat tangannya perlahan, terjulur ke arah wajah Erza, menyentuh ke pipinya. Tangannya gemetar. Dia menatapnya lebih dalam, memperpendek jarak, maju perlahan.

"Erza…" Keningnya bersandar ke kening Erza.

Erza memejamkan mata. Dia telah menemukan tujuannya.

Angin sepoi berhembus. Mengayun-ayunkan laut. Ombak saling berlomba. Mengejar dan berlari. Naik, turun, lalu tenggelam. Sesekali tangannya menjulur, menggapai butir-butir pasir. Mata langit yang teduh bertabur bintang-bintang.

Angin, langit, pantai seakan mendekap sepasang kekasih yang saling mencuri ciuman. Sesungguhnya mereka tak pernah ingin kecupan ini berakhir.

"I love you…" bisik Erza lirih.

Gerard tak membalas. Lebih dari kata 'I love you' yang dia rasakan. Tapi dia tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya. Dia hanya menatap Erza sejenak. Lalu kembali mencium gadis itu. Lagi, dan berkali-kali.

Waktulah yang membimbing semua gerak tubuh mereka malam itu.

Sepasang kekasih yang saling mencuri ciuman!


End file.
